Pokemon GX
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: Haley lands in the pokemon world after being hit by a tornado
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A portal to a new world

Did you ever wonder what would happen if Ash Ketchum wasn't the star...well you're about to find out. "dad! i'm going out" Haley said [this is Haley Westerman, she is an 18 year old girl who lives in New Glasgow, she is passionate for video games especially pokemon, what she doesn't realize is that soon she will be a real trainer]. [TV; there is going to be a tornado coming to the town of New Glasgow at 45 mph] "holy crap! that's now" Haley said as she seen the tornado coming towards her "ahh!" Haley Screamed as the tornado picked her up. [pokemon world: Pallet town] "boy Eevee this is one splendid cup of tea" Professor Oak said sipping his tea "vee!" Eevee said knocking over his tea cup "oh Eevee..if you keep this up I'll have to start giving you your tea in a baby bottle" Professsor Oak said sighing "anyway..I think I should start looking for a good trainer for you" Professor Oak said "vee.." Eevee said turning it's head "I know you're awful young but I have confidence that you will be taken care of...but Eevee I'll miss yo.." "ow! who crashed into me..oh it's a llittle girl and she is unconious..little girl" Professor said shaking Haley awake "huh...just five more minutes daddy" Haley said as she was still delerious "I'm not your daddy I'm Professor Oak" Professor Oak said to Haley "oh!Professor oak but he is a cartoon character" Haley said confused "I'm what! No dear I'm real as you are but you look different then I"Professor Oak said as he noticed Haley was different looking "oh my god! I'm in the pokemon world" Haley said amazed as she looked at Eevee "vee!" Eevee said jumping into Haley's arms 'huh" Haley said surprised "oh! Eevee come here don't frighten the child she hasn't been in this world before" Professor Oak said grabbing Eevee "excuse me.." Haley said looking annoyed "oh I'm sorry dear...Eevee didn't mean to frighten you ..you see he's just a baby and " "no that's not it...you called me a child" Haley said fumming "aren't you a child?" Professor Oak asked "no I'm 18 years old" Haley said "oh I'm sorry..."Professor Oak apologized "it's okay...I better get back through the portal to get back home" Haley said "I'm afraid you can't do that dear" Professor Oak said "and why not?" Haley asked "the portal just closed..." Professor Oak said pointing "ahh!Does this mean I'm stuck here forever" Haley said frightened "excuse me...this happens to be a nice place" Professor Oak said fumming "oh sorry...well I might as well get my trainer's license while I'm here" Haley said "okay then...well I'm going to need your name" Professor Oak said "oh..Haley Westerman, now can I get my license?" Haley asked "yes you may you just need to answer four out of six questions right here we go" Professor Oak said turning on the big computer screen [what item heals hp: rope or , please answer now...you pressed ..you are correct] "yeah this is easy!" [which Charmander is a girl please answer now] "how am I suspose to know !...um...I know it's the Charmander on the right" Haley said pushing the button for the right Charmander [you choose right...you're wrong] "what!...oh well that only one question...I can still pass" Haley said. [you failed..] "wow...that is possibly the worst score I have ever seen...you only got one right" Professor Oak said giving Haley a blank look "what do you expect...with questions like what don't you do to a pikachu and options like A. pull it's tale it up into a ball and use it for a basketball or C. try to wrestle with it" Haley said annoyed "oh..I see, I suspose I could give you another chance" Professor Oak said "great! then let's get started" Haley said.[you passed] "that is alot better...this time you only got one wrong, here is your trainers license" Professor Oak said handing Haley her license "thanks" Haley said "okay now let's go and let you choose your first pokemon..."vee.." Eevee jumped into Haley's arms again "oh Eevee...what did I say about bothering her" Professor Oak said about to grab Eevee again "wait! how about I take Eevee as my first pokemon" Haley suggested "I don't know...Eevee is awfully young and you will need a pokemon to protect you against other pokemon" Professor Oak said "I know...but I don't care this little guy really likes me and I like him too so I'll take him" Haley said "well..okay what do you think Eevee?" Professor Oak asked "vee..." Eevee said rubbing against Haley "I take that as a yes" Haley laughed "me too.." Professor Oak said "oh Haley here's your pokedex and five pokeballs" Professor Oak said handing the pokeballs to Haley "thank you.." "hey gramps" Gary said walking in "Gary! I thought you were suspose to be traveling" Professor Oak said shocked "I was but forgot to give you my letter to ..who is that lovely lady" Gary said getting love struck "umm...Gary she's older then you" Professor Oak said "so what if she's a couple years older" Gary said still smiling "how about eight years older" Professor Oak said holding in his laughter "she's 18!" Gary said shocked "yep and not just that she just got her license too and after only two tries" Professor Oak teasing praised "two tries...even Ash got it on his first try...you're 18 years old and it takes you two tries" Gary laughed "now Gary as funny as it is...it wasn't all her fault the questions were quite ridiculous" Professor Oak said "oh really...I guess that's okay then...but you're still kinda cute...in the childish way I mean" Gary said smiling "childish way...that's it I'm outta here...thanks again Professor Oak...come on Eevee we're leaving"Haley said motioning Eevee to come with her "vee!" Eevee said hapily following her. "That Gary ...who does he think he is.." Haley said fumming "I am the future pokemon master that is what I am" Gary said walking up to her "Gary! What are you doing here" Haley asked annoyed "I was on my way out...but I figured as a more experianced trainer then youI should teach you how to catch a pokemon" Gary smiled "I don't need your help Gary! I already know how to catch a pokemon" Haley said "oh yeah..." Gary said smugly "yeah...I bet I can catch that Pidgey over there" Haley said "you bet ah...how about 500 G" Gary smiled "your on Gary so that means if I catch that Pidgey then you'll give me 500 G" Haley said "yeah..but if you fail to catch this simple Pidgey then you give me 500 G...I could sure use the money" Gary said.


	2. Ch2: and pidgey makes two

Chapter 2: And Pidgey makes two "So it's agreed then" Haley said holding out her hand to Gary "it sure is...I can't wait to get my 500G" Gary said shaking Haley's hand "grr...Eevee go get Pidgey!" Haley ordered "umm...you forgot something" Gary said laughing "shut up Gary I know what I'm do..." "Pidgey!" Pidgey said pecking Eevee on the head "Vee!..." Eevee said passing out "Eevee! What happened "you forgot to order an attack" Gary said still laughing "but I said Eevee go get Pidgey" Haley said confused "yes but you didn't actually tell it to do one of it's attacks" Gary said smiling "oh you're impossible Gary!...Eevee return, I'll get you Pidgey!" Haley said putting Eevee back into it's pokeball and started charging at Pidgey "Pidgey!" Pidgey said using gust "ahh!"Haley said getting knocked to the ground "ha ha ha!You're a riot Haley! ha ha" Gary said rolling on his back laughing "grr..that's it!" Haley said picking up a rock and throwing it {Thump!} "Pidgey.." Pidgey said as it passed out by being hit on the head "ha ha..now would be a good time to use the pokeball" Gary said still laughing "okay...thanks..pokeball go!" Haley said throwing the pokeball at Pidgey {turns once , turns twice , turns again, ding!} "y..eah! I caught Pidgey!" Haley hollered excitedly as she grabbed the pokeball from the ground "you caught it! oh no!" Gary said when he realized that he owed Haley money "yes! Give me my money Gary" Haley said putting her hand out "fine!" Gary said giving her the money "well I better be on my way to Viridian city" Haley said as she started to walk "wait! Let me go with you!" Gary said chasing after her "why..." Haley asked "well...you could get lost...you don't know where Viridian city is" Gary rudely pointed out "well...as rude as you were you are right about that..fine come with me" Haley said "great!" Gary said as they walked down the path to Viridian city. "Ah...the good old Pokemon center! We found you" Haley said happily "you sound thrilled" Gary said surprised "well yeah...my Eevee was peaked into fainting and my Pidgey has a bump on the head from the rock I threw at it what do you expect" Haley said walking in "welcome to the Pokemon center where we give your Pokemon tender loving care" Nurse joy said "thanks Nurse joy...could you take a look at my two Pokemon?" Haley asked "of course...now could you let them out of your pokeballs please" Nurse joy said "okay! Eevee, Pidgey I choose you!" Haley said letting Eevee and Pidgey out of their pokeballs "vee..." Eevee said still half unconscious "Pidgey!" Pidgey said giving Haley a dirty look "what!" Haley asked confuse why Pidgey was mad at her "I think Pidgey is still mad at you for throwing a rock at it and knocking it out" Gary pointed out smiling smugly "you threw a rock at this poor thing!" Nurse joy said mad and shocked "I didn't mean to Nurse joy!" Haley said defending herself "and Pidgey...I sorry I hurt you, the whole rock thing was an accident...you see Pidgey this smart Alec over there keeps saying mean things to me and he got me so mad when he was laughing at me that I threw the rock and it happened to hit you...but I still understand if you still hate me and don't want me as a trainer" Haley said bowing her head in shame "Pidgey!" Pidgey said playfully tackling Haley "I think he forgives you Haley" Nurse joy pointed out "I know I would" Nurse joy said "hey Pidgey you were quite the flyer there...I know! I'll name you Airo!"Haley said smiling "Pidgey!" Airo said agreeing "and Eevee...you are the Pokemon with mixed DNA and can evolve different ways...but I won't name you DNA...ah ha! I know the perfect name...Dan!" Haley said "Dan...why Dan..." Gary asked with a blank look "well it's like DNA but with the N and A backwards and plus...my math teachers name was Dan" Haley said turning a little red "well ... leave it to Haley to get a crush on her math teacher" Gary said with a smirk "Pidgey!" Pidgey said charging at Gary "ow..ow ow..hey Ms. Nicknames! Get this maniac bird off me!" Gary said trying to get Airo to stop pecking his head "bad Airo...stop it...sorry I tried" Haley said reading a pokemon magazine. "Okay I'm sorry...but may I make a suggestion...not to far from the Pokemon center is a Pokemon training school called Shane's training school maybe you should send Airo and Dan to it" Gary suggested "I think I will" Haley said rushing right out of the Pokemon Center. "Hey Shane! I'm here to train my Pokemon!" Haley hollered "okay...but I'll need you to sign a registration form...Haley! What are you doing in the Pokemon world" Shane said as he grabbed and hugged her "I kind of just landed here...and what are you doing here?" Haley asked her old middle school teacher "same...I kind of just landed here, so you say you want to train your Pokemon?" Shane asked "yeah...my Eevee and my Pidgey" Haley said "how much will it cost?" Haley asked "normally about 100 g, but for you it will be free of charge" Shane said with a smile "free! Are you sure that's alright?" Haley asked shocked "sure...I would do anything for my favorite student" Shane said with a smile and Gary started to make kissy noises "Pidgey!" Airo started pecking Gary again "ow ow ow!" Gary said running out of the room with Airo chasing him "umm Haley...shouldn't you tell Airo that what it's doing is wrong?" Shane asked "I don't see anything wrong with it" Haley just replied smiling "Haley!" Shane scolded a bit "okay...but I still think he deserves it...Airo please stop pecking Gary on the head" Haley said calling Airo back "Pidgey!" Airo said coming back to Haley. "Okay Haley...I would like you to get Dan and Airo to battle against each other" Shane said "why?" Haley asked "well they are going to be team mates so it will be good experience for them to battle each other, and good for you too because you get to learn their moves and learn to battle" Shane said. "Okay Dan...what attacks does he know?" Haley asked confused "oh boy...here Haley look in your Pokedex" Shane said taking her Pokedex and pushing a button "what's that?" Haley asked "it's an application called move checker it allows you to aim the Pokedex at your Pokemon and see exactly what moves it knows" Shane said "cool! I'll check Dan first" Haley said aiming the Pokedex at Dan [Eevee: moves: Tackle and Growl] "cool! Now Airo" Haley said aiming the Pokedex at Airo [Pidgey: moves: Gust,Sand Attack and Tackle] "awesome! Dan use Tackle attack and Airo use Gust" Haley commanded "Eevee!" Dan said about to tackle Airo "Pidgey!" Airo said creating a gust of wind that knocked Dan out "Eevee..." Dan said injured "Dan!" Haley yelled "Dan is un...wait! Haley Dan is getting up "Eevee!" Dan said as he kicked sand in Airos face "Haley! Dan just learned Sand attack" Shane said "awesome!" Haley said. [One week later] "Dan use Tackle!" Haley commanded "Airo use double team" Shane commanded "Pidgey!" Airo said as he made mirror images of itself "Eevee!" Dan said as he tackled the copy Airo "man now what am I going to do..." "Haley! Look at Dan" Shane commented "he's moving very fast!" Haley said "yes! Dan has learned quick attack!" Shane said "oh! That's it! Dan use quick attack" Haley said "Eevee!" Dan said as he attack all the copy's plus Airo "Pidgey!" Airo cried as it got hit "come on Airo...you know you're tougher then that! I believe in you" Shane said "I do too Airo you're the best!" Haley said "Pidgey!" [Flash..] {Gasp!} "Haley! Airo is evolving" Shane said amazed "Pidgeotto!" Airo said after it evolved "awesome Airo!" Haley said as she ran over and gave Airo a hug. [One week later] "I think I'm ready to leave for Pewter city" Haley said "okay then lets lea..." "wait! Haley" Shane said as he ran out with a load of bags "what are all those for Shane?" Haley asked "well I decided that I'm going to go traveling with you" Shane said "but what about your school?" Haley asked "I will just have to shut it down, I mean as good as you got over the last two weeks I still think you have alot to learn and I think if I go with you then you will continue to learn" Shane explained as he hugged her "okay then it's off to Pewter City!" Haley said as she let the group. 


	3. Ch3: Magikarp owners are losers

Chapter 3: Magikarp owners are losers

"So Shane what do you know about Pewter city's gym leader?" Haley asked "well I know that Brock uses rock Pokémon...you are at a great disadvantage Haley because Dan is a normal type and Airo is a flying normal and rock Pokémon are great against those types" Shane said "ouch...I'm doomed" Haley said as she approached a bridge "Magikarp!" A Magikarp said jumping out of the river and knocked Haley over "Haley are you okay?" Shane asked "I'm fin..." "Hey guys look!" Gary said pointing "the Magikarp just jumped into your Poke ball Haley" Shane said [Ding!] "And you caught it!" Gary said looking like he was about to burst "ha ha ha" both Gary and Shane rolled back in laughter "huff...I caught myself a Magikarp" Haley said holding the Poke ball "I think I'll name you Drake" Haley said smiling "Dan! Airo and Drake come on out!" Haley said throwing the three Poke balls "Eevee!" Dan said coming out "Pidgeotto!" Airo said coming out "Magikarp!" Magikarp said as it flopped on its side "okay then...Dan and Airo...I would like you to meet your new team mate Drake" Haley said "Eevee, Pidgeotto" both Dan and Airo said together greeting Drake "let's just get going" Shane said wiping his tears. "We are finally in Pewter city!" Haley shouted happily "yes...maybe we should get some supplies" Shane suggested "okay let's go" Haley said running to the Poke mart. "so that's Ten Pokeballs,5 potions and 5 full heals and in total it cost 2000 g" the clerk said "here you go" Haley said handing over the money "no way man! I don't want a Magikarp! They are weak" a shopper said "yeah...they only know splash and maybe tackle...man whoever owns a Magikarp is a loser" another shopper said "I am not a loser!"Haley shouted and stormed out "Haley wait!" Shane and Gary shouted chasing after her. "At least I'm finally out of that ignorant shop" Haley said "get out of here you stupid Magikarp!" A trainer said releasing their Magikarp "Magikarp are worthless" another towns person said "yeah the only thing their good for is supper" another person said "ahh!Let's just head for the gym!" Haley said storming off again. "Brock! I'm here to challenge you!" Haley shouted "okay already! I'm here! And what's with the temper!" Brock asked as he unplugged his ears "just some ignorant people in this town" Haley said "okay...well it will be a two on two battle and only you can make substitutions" Brock said "understood" Haley said "alright! I choose you Geodude!" Brock said throwing the Poke ball "Geodude!" Geodude said coming out "I choose you Drake!" Haley said throwing the Poke ball "Magikarp" Drake said flopping on its side again "are you nuts!" both Shane and Gary said "I see you're a beginner! No wait! Even a child knows that Magikarp are weak...you must be a baby then" Brock said making fun of Haley "just shut up! You three may think I'm nuts! Or a baby but I'm not! I believe in you Drake!" Haley shouted "Magikarp!" {Flash...} (Gasp!) "Drakes evolving!" Gary said amazed "oh no..." Brock said worried "Gyarados!" Drake said "Haley! It's a red Gyarados! Those are extremely rare" Shane said amazed too "Gyarados!" Drake said using Hydro pump on Geodude" "Geodude..." Geodude fainted "Geodude is unable to battle! Drake is the winner" the reff said "yes! Good job Drake! I love you" Haley said running over to Drake and hugged him "Gyarados..." Drake said with a smile "hey! It's not over yet! I choose you Onix!" Brock said throwing the Poke ball "Onix!" Onix said coming out "use wrap!" Brock commanded "what else does Drake know...I know the mover checker!" Haley said aiming her Pokedex at Drake (Gyarados: Moves: Hydro pump, Dragon range, Ice beam, Protect, Tackle) "awesome! Drake use protect!" Haley commanded "Gyarados!" Drake said as a shield went in front of him "Onix!" Onix said as it got repelled back "now Drake use Hydro pump again!" Haley commanded "Gyarados!" Drake said as it shot water from its mouth "Onix!" Brock shouted as Onix got hit "onix..." Onix said as it fainted "Onix is unable to battle! Drake is the winner! And the victory goes to Haley from Pallet town" the reff said "yeah!" Haley cheered. "Haley...I'm sorry I made fun of your Pokémon...it is clear that your Magikarp was a very unique one...when did you say you caught it?" Brock asked "actually just a few hours ago when we crossed the bridge to Pewter city...actually Drake chose me he actually knocked me down and went right into my Poke ball" Haley laughed "really...you're right he did choose you! And for your hard work and faith in your Pokémon I award you with the boulder badge" Brock said handing Haley the badge "yeah! I won the boulder badge!" Haley cheered "Eevee! Pidgeotto! Gyarados!" Dan, Airo and Drake cheered. "Goodbye!" Brock waved "see you" Shane, Gary and Haley said waving "well Haley I think we owe you an apolgey too" Shane said "we do...?" Gary asked clueless "yes we do Gary! We made fun of Haley for using Drake and he ended up evolving and she won because of him" Shane said "okay sorry Haley" Gary said "no problem! Now let's head to Cerulean city!" Haley said.


End file.
